


Acquired Taste

by Loethlin



Series: Sunshine [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Kiss, Humor, Kink Meme, One Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loethlin/pseuds/Loethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Garrus try kissing, human style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Mass Effect Kink Meme fill.
> 
> The prompt was:  
> "Can we get a fix highlighting their first kiss and its awkwardness? Ya know...since turians don't have lips and such. Make it fluffy : D!"
> 
> Why do I always end up writing awkward and nervous Garrus, when I love him as a cocky bastard? And why did I turn them into a couple of valley girls? "Like", my ass.

Something warm and squishy pressed against his mouth. It wasn't bad, just new and different.

"I knew I should've watch those damn vids."

"You're doing fine, so stop worrying. Shall we try again?"

She pressed her lips against his mouth again. He closed his eyes and tried to do something, anything to make it less one-sided.

As it turned out, nibbling was not it.

"Ow! Careful, big guy," she laughed. "Maybe we should try something different."

"I'm sorry. Turian women don't have the awkward bits, I just don't know how to... you know."

"Garrus, you worry too much. Just relax. And maybe stick your tongue out a little."

He did so and her face was closing in.

Something soft and wiggly touched the tip of his tongue, so he returned the favour and wiggled right back. It was much better then the previous attempt, not one-sided at all. And he actually loved it. Her tongue was tickling his in a warm, moist lather, and she was apparently enjoying herself, too. At least, judging from her happy sighs.

She pulled back and smiled that goofy grin of hers.

"See? That was much better, wasn't it?"

"Yeah... But what about those amino-acids? I took some pills but-"

"Garrus! Stop it! We're fine! I took an antihistamine shot. "

"But I just want you to be okay. I like you. I really like you, Shepard."

Her eyes closed and grin changed into a soft, content smile. She put her lips against his mouth again and this time he didn't try nibbling. His tongue slipped out to touch hers lightly and circle against it. She responded in kind, pressing her tiny, soft muscle against his with surprising strength. Delicious friction tickled in a crazy, wonderful, alien way.

He pulled her closer, wanting more of these new sensations he was just beginning to discover. He really could get used to this.

Her breath tickled his mandible when she sighed, adding to the experience even more. His own breath hitched when he realised that he was kissing, actually kissing, Commander Shepard.

Not for much longer. He groaned at the loss of that fantastic tongue when she pulled back, but she was smiling again, the most happy smile he ever saw.

"You like me."

"Yes."

"You really like me."


End file.
